S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)
|singer=2 Guyz in the Parque |length=1:08 (episode) 1:34 (album) 1:41 (Countdown) |shows=''Phineas and Ferb'' Take Two with Phineas and Ferb |films= Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension (possibly)}} is the name of the rap/hip-hop song in the episode "Comet Kermillian" by a group of rapping street performers called 2 Guyz N the Parque in the Danville Park. The song was improvised when Candace passed by the group, struggling to get two squirrels out of her pants. Immediately before, Suzy Johnson had used a croquet mallet to shoot an acorn into her pants and the squirrels followed the acorn. In the Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown, was the 5th favorite song chosen by Phineas and Ferb fans. Regis Philbin performed this song in his appearance on Take Two with Phineas and Ferb. Lyrics Candace speaking: AHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! AHHHH! AAAAHHHHH! AHH! Street Performer 1: Now somebody, anybody, everybody scream! Candace: AHHHHHHH! There are squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: That girl's got some serious squirrels in her pants. Candace speaking: There's squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Tell me what's making you jump like that! Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Ain't got no chickens, Ain't got no rats..... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Candace and Background singers: Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: S to the I to the M to the P, Then maybe you can be moving like me... Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace speaking: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: (S to the I to the M to the P) Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers and Street Performer 2: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: Who you got back home, watering your plants... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: How can I qualify for government grants? Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 2: Yeah... Hypnotize me, put me in a trance... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: Got an Aunt Florence living in France... Background singers: She can't see the- Candace speaking: Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: (S to the I to the M to the P,) Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Candace: AAH! Street Performer 1: Wow! She had actual squirrels in her pants. Street Performer 2: We just got served. Countdown Version Candace speaking: There are squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Tell me what's makin' you jump like that! Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Ain't got no chickens, Ain't got no rats... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Candace and Background singers: Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1 and Background Singers: S to the I to the M to the P, Then maybe you can be movin' like me... Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace speaking: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: (S to the I to the M to the P) Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers and Street Performer 2: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: Who you got back home, waterin' your plants? Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: How can I qualify for government grants? Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 2: Yeah... Hypnotize me, put me in a trance... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: Got an Aunt Florence livin' in France... Background singers: She can't see the- Candace: Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace speaking: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: (S to the I to the M to the P,) Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers and Street Performer 1: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: If you wanna know how I'm doin' this dance Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: There's somethin' in my trousers, you know it ain't ants! Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Yeah... Proletariat, bourgeoisie! Background singers: Baby you don't need an academic degree! Street Performer 1: Everybody's smellin' my potpourri! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singer, Street Performer 1 and Street Performer 2: Down, down, on the ground... 'Cause you know I got it goin' on! Background singer: (S...) S to the I to the M to the P! (I...) S to the I to the M to the P! (M...) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: If your pockets are empty get a cash advance! Candace speaking: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Background singer: (S...) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: If you're losin' your hair get yourself implants! Background singer: (I..) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: If you're wrestlin' a bear then you ain't got a chance! Background singer: (M...) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: Old Uncle Freddy just rages and rants! Background singer, Street Performer 1 and Street Performer 2: Ain't about love! Ain't about romance! I got squirrels in my pants! Notes *S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) is also one of the eight songs that was re-released in the Phineas and Ferb Karaoke Soundtrack. *This may have been a parody to Goofy's music video in "Disney's House of Mouse" short "How to be a Rockstar" in which the song's lyrics consist mainly of the word "squirrel". *One of the street performers appeared again in the song Come Home, Perry, Ain't No Kiddie Ride and Give Me a Grade. A different street performer can be seen sitting next to Candace on the Mix and Mingle Machine before it starts in a later episode. He and another street performer appear later in the song during the grid of people. He was also in "Let's All Dance Until We're Sick" ("Cheer Up Candace", "Nerdy Dancin'")*"Proletariat" and "bourgeoisie" are words also used in the song Charmed Life. *In Wizard of Odd, Candace runs screaming from the flying squirrels ("Comet Kermillian"), and tone when shouting "Squirrel! Squirrel!" matches the tone in which she shouts "Squirrels! Squirrels!" in the song. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz mentions the lyric "How can I qualify for government grants?" and points out that it has nothing to do with the song in the 2009 Radio Disney premiere. *In a video on NBA.com, the music for the highlights reel is Squirrels in My Pants. http://www.nba.com/video/channels/nba_tv/2010/06/15/20100615_disneyxd_tunein.nba/index.html *This song may be in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension since is was in the game Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom! Category:Songs Category:Phineas and Ferb songs